Judy Jones
Judy Jones is a character that appears in the Uncle Grandpa pilot. She is Ham Sandwich's mother. She has met Uncle Grandpa when she was a child, and they seemed excited to see each other. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance Judy is a rather large woman who has severe acne. She wears glasses, a pink floral printed muumuu dress, and has her hair in braided pigtails. She bears alot of resemblance to her son Ham Sandwich. Personality Judy Jones is a single parent who seems to overindulge her child. In the pilot she weakly reassures her son that Uncle Grandpa would make him a new computer despite him acting like a complete brat about it. She lets Ham talk to her with an attitude in his voice and does not really think twice about it. She lets Ham play video games all day and coddles him like as if he were a baby, especially shown in the Secret Mountain Fort Awesome episode "5 Disgustoids and a Baby". Judy also admits to seeing a therapist regularly (said in the Uncle Grandpa Pilot) and seems a bit distressed over her husband walking out on her and Ham (as clearly shown when she compares Uncle Grandpa disappearing after bringing you on a great adventure to Ham's father just "walking out" on them in a disappointed tone of voice). In the Secret Mountain Fort Awesome episode "5 Disgustoids and a Baby", she is shown to be a very overprotective mother and will stop at nothing to protect her son. When she finds out Festro took her baby, she declares an all out war on the disgustoids to get her son back. Gallery Uncle Grandpa (Pilot) Little Judy Jones 50.png Little Judy Jones 49.png Little Judy Jones 48.png Little Judy Jones 47.png Little Judy Jones 46.png Little Judy Jones 45.png Little Judy Jones 44.png Little Judy Jones 43.png Little Judy Jones 42.png Little Judy Jones 41.png Little Judy Jones 40.png Little Judy Jones 39.png Little Judy Jones 38.png Little Judy Jones 37.png Little Judy Jones 36.png Little Judy Jones 35.png Little Judy Jones 34.png Little Judy Jones 33.png Little Judy Jones 32.png Little Judy Jones 31.png Little Judy Jones 30.png Little Judy Jones 29.png Little Judy Jones 28.png Little Judy Jones 27.png Little Judy Jones 26.png Little Judy Jones 25.png Little Judy Jones 24.png Little Judy Jones 23.png Little Judy Jones 22.png Little Judy Jones 21.png Little Judy Jones 20.png Little Judy Jones 19.png Little Judy Jones 18.png Little Judy Jones 17.png Little Judy Jones 16.png Little Judy Jones 15.png Little Judy Jones 14.png Little Judy Jones 13.png Little Judy Jones 12.png Little Judy Jones 11.png Little Judy Jones 10.png Little Judy Jones 9.png Little Judy Jones 8.png Little Judy Jones 7.png Little Judy Jones 6.png Little Judy Jones 5.png Little Judy Jones 4.png Little Judy Jones 3.png Little Judy Jones 2.png Little Judy Jones 1.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Little Judy Jones 5.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Little Judy Jones 4.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Little Judy Jones 3.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Little Judy Jones 2.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Little Judy Jones 1.png Ham Sandwich and Little Judy Jones 7.png Ham Sandwich and Little Judy Jones 6.png Ham Sandwich and Little Judy Jones 5.png Ham Sandwich and Little Judy Jones 4.png Ham Sandwich and Little Judy Jones 3.png Ham Sandwich and Little Judy Jones 2.png Ham Sandwich and Little Judy Jones 1.png Judy_Jones.png Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle Ham Sandwich in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle 005.png Ham Sandwich in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle 004.png Ham Sandwich in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle 003.png Ham Sandwich in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle 002.png Ham Sandwich in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle 001.png Tiny Miracle and Ham Sandwich in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle 004.png Tiny Miracle and Ham Sandwich in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle 003.png Tiny Miracle and Ham Sandwich in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle 002.png Tiny_Miracle_and_Ham_Sandwich_in_Big_Trouble_for_Tiny_Miracle_001.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Females